


Adorable Idiots

by nightmoonz



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Alucard mentioned, Conversation Fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Idiots, Lila mentioned, Love, M/M, Marriage, Silly, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmoonz/pseuds/nightmoonz
Summary: A brief conversation (drabble) in which Rhy tells Kell he's getting married to Alucard.





	Adorable Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrdy/gifts).



> Hi, 
> 
> I saw your prompt and thought it was really cute so I made this short hurmor drabble for it. I hope it's you like it, I just thought our boys deserved a little bit of fluff.
> 
> Poor Rhy, he needs a break.

Rhy: *fidgeting nervously*  
Kell: What's wrong with you?  
Rhy: Nothing!  
Kell: We have a psychic bond, and I'm your big brother, who exactly do you think you're fooling?  
Rhy: ...  
Kell: Rhy?  
Rhy: ...  
Kell: Rhy, out with it.  
Rhy: You're not going to like it...  
Kell: Ah, it's about Alucard then.  
Rhy: What? Well, how do you know?! I haven't even told you yet!  
Kell: You're stalling, fidgeting, and are afraid to tell me something you _**obviously**_ think I won't like, and the one thing I _**never**_ like? Alucard. So it's about Alucard, and you're right, I already don't like it, but please continue.  
Rhy: ... I-- it is scary how you can do that and I can't and--  
Kell: RHY!  
Rhy: OK **OK**! ... *murmurs* W-we're getting married  
Kell: Huh?  
Rhy: We'regettingmarried  
Kell: ... Rhy if you honestly think I can understand you, when you talk that quickly or that quietly, you are very much mistaken.  
Rhy: I--I said we're getting married  
Kell: *looking bored* Oh, that all? I thought he stayed out too late last night with Lila and the crew--he didn't have an affair did he?  
Rhy: WHAT?! NO. And wait what? What? WHAT?!  
Kell: Rhy, Alucard asked for your hand in marriage 3 months ago... actually, wait what a prick! It took him this long to propose to you?!  
Rhy: You knew?  
Kell: I cannot believe he made you wait this long! I'll kill him!!!  
Rhy: Kell.  
Kell: After all of the stupid, hurtful things he's done to you, it took this long?!  
Rhy: KELL!  
Kell: What?  
Rhy: Y-You're okay with it?  
Kell: With him torturing you for no reason?! No Rhy, I am not okay with it!  
Rhy: Kell, shut up I mean... you know what I mean...  
Kell: *sighs and smiles* The idiotic cad makes you happy right?  
Rhy: *blushes* Yes  
Kell: And he hasn't done anything to hurt you recently?  
Rhy: No  
Kell: *shrugs* Yeah, I figured, that's why I said yes.  
Rhy: *on the brink of tears, because he's getting choked up*  
Kell: R-Rhy are you crying? A-Aw please don't cry.  
Rhy: He asked for my hand, and you said yes?  
Kell: *smiles* Yeah, of course I did, now come here you idiot *gives Rhy a big hug*  
Rhy: I'm pretty sure I could have you imprisoned for life for calling your King an idiot.  
Kell: You could, but who would walk you down the aisle?  
Rhy: *glomps and sobs* I love you Kell.  
Kell: I love you too Rhy, and never **EVER** tell this to Alucard, but I kind of love him too...  
Rhy: What?  
Kell: You're my little brother, and he makes you happy, and has committed to making you happy forever. *shrugs* I can't exactly hate him for that.  
Rhy: !!!  
Kell: Oh, and now if he hurts you, I can kill him or brand him as a traitor to his king! Ooooouuuuu or both! I can do both!  
Rhy: -___- you were doing so well  
Kell: *can't stop laughing* Just kidding *look of intense terror* Oh no.  
Rhy: What?  
Kell: Am I your best man?  
Rhy: Of course you are?  
Kell: I was afraid of that...  
Rhy: You'd prefer to be Alucard's?  
Kell: Yes.  
Rhy: Why...?  
Kell: Because if I'm yours that means Lila's going to be his...  
Rhy: *equally terrified look* Oh no.

 

Fin.


End file.
